unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire that saved Rome
|details = This is a quest coming from a Scholar in Naples studying the Roman Empire. They want you to investigate something called "Greek Fire". For details ask the person directly. |step1 = /During Byzantine times/Athens/Scholar/ When I was organizing the books in the library I found this one book that was written during the time of the Eastern Roman Empire. According to that book they used a weapon known as "Greek fire" to eliminate a large force of Islamic soldiers that had surrounded Constantinople. I want you to assist me in this research. First of all I need you to confirm that what I just told you actually happened. |step2 = /The seige of Constantinople/Athens/read Archaeology/ In 673, the Muslims who had managed to destroy Persia had taken out our naval fleet and were closing in on Constantinople. The castle walls were surrounded by the enemy but we had the power of the "Greek fire". We fired down on them with the "Greek fire" and surrounded the castle with flames. The enemy turned to ashes in an instant./Latin/1/Romance Translation note/ |step3 = /Magical flame/Athens/Barkeep/ Since it's called "Greek fire" it must have something to do with Greece, right? Maybe you can find something out about it if you went there. But from what I hear, the thing is almost like magic. You know, like those stories of wizards conjuring up flames to defeat their enemies. |step4 = /Flames burning on water/Athens/Shipyard Master/ Apparently the flames that come from the "Greek fire" can't be put out with water. The only way to put out the flames is by covering them with sand, so it can be used even for naval battles. Supposedly they would attach it on the bow of their ships and burn down distant enemy ships... Sounds like a pretty amazing weapon. If you can use it on enemies that are far away, maybe it's something like a bow and arrow? |step5 = /Callinicos' discovery/Athens/Scholar/ Greek fire was invented by a man named Kallinikos who is from this area. He was an architect who was born in Syria but he eventually immigrated here. The only thing I know about Greek fire is that it was invented by Kallinikos, whatever it sets ablaze burns violently, and that it can shoot great lengths and can even be used on water. I don't have any idea what it looks like or what it's made from though. |stepfinal = Fire that saved Rome/// The Eastern Roman Empire used "Greek fire" to repel the Islamic forces that had surrounded Constantinople in the year 673. "Greek fire" was invented by a Syrian born Greek named Kallinikos. The fire it shoots cannot be put out by water and can only be put out by covering the flames with sand. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 24 |reportfame = 15 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Fire unextinguishable by water/Arabic/1 |chainQ1 = |landarea = Athens |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}